Poney
by qianshee
Summary: Yuri a une passion. Une passion inavouable. Jusqu'à ce que son amant la découvre lors d'une visite à l'improviste.


**Bonjour ! \o/ Avec un peu de retard, je vous présente ce que j'ai fait pour le thème _caramel_ de la nuit du FoF de ce mois-ci. **

**Je vous préviens que ça ne suit pas parfaitement l'anime, que c'est sans doute bourré d'incohérences, donc on pourrait considérer cet OS comme un UA, je ne sais pas.**

 **Mais j'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout !**

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Yuri Plisetsky avait toujours aimé les chevaux. Bien avant d'être tombé dans la marmite du patinage, il avait eu cette passion pour les équidés. Passion qui n'avait, au fil des ans, été que peu occultée.

Tout le fascinait chez ces animaux. Leur physique, la douceur de leurs poils, le plaisir de les caresser, les moments privilégiés qu'il pouvait passer avec eux, et surtout la monte. Ces instants d'union, de partage entre l'homme et la bête. Puis aussi, ça formait les muscles.

Malheureusement, ses élans équestres n'étaient connus de personne. Qu'auraient pensé les autres patineurs en voyant le tigreau russe en adoration devant poulains, juments et étalons ?

* * *

Karamel, c'était le nom de son poney. Et son poney, il l'adorait.

Chaque fois qu'il avait la possibilité de rentrer chez lui pour quelques jours de repos bien mérités loin des projecteurs et des emmerdeurs, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec le bel isabelle. Un mètre quarante, des yeux profonds et sombres, une robe souvent fournie et sale d'avoir passé trop de temps au pré et un peu d'embonpoint, Karamel incarnait à ses yeux son idéal chevalin. Et il était sage comme une image.

Et même s'il était âgé de plus de vingt ans, son précieux ami était aussi vif qu'un fier destrier.

* * *

Yuri referma la porte derrière lui avec soulagement. Il avait beau adorer son pays et être lui-même aussi mordant que la bise, les hivers russes n'avaient pas que des avantages. Et la chaleur de son foyer était un plaisir à retrouver.

Mais il devait s'activer. Son grand-père lui avait demandé de préparer le repas – et fidèle à la flemme qui annihilait le courage des adolescents, il avait comme idée un plat simple comme bonjour – et surtout, oui, surtout, il devait rendre une petite visite à Karamel, qu'il n'avait pas oublié et qui ne l'avait pas oublié. C'était fou comme il lui avait manqué.

Avant tout, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour quitter ses vêtements classes et à la mode au profit d'habits pouvant être qualifiés de haillons mais qui avaient l'avantage de tenir chaud et d'être bien plus adapté à l'extérieur glacial et à la pratique de l'équitation. De toute façon, il était chez lui, dans une maison campagnarde. Quel idiot viendrait l'ennuyer et critiquerait sa tenue ?

* * *

Avec amour, il nettoyait depuis une bonne demi-heure son poney qui avait pris un malin plaisir à se rouler dans les herbes mortes. Et dans la boue désormais sèche. Et avec satisfaction, il voyait la crasse laisser place à la couleur naturelle du poil de Karamel. Ce sentiment de propreté le contentait grandement. Il serait beau comme un sous neuf.

Cependant, ainsi concentré, il ne vit pas qu'un jeune homme le regardait, nonchalamment appuyé contre une botte de paille depuis quelques minutes. Et lorsque le jeune blond se retourna pour changer de brosse, il avait disparu.

* * *

« Nous accueillons Otabek pour quelques jours », annonça son grand-père quand il rentra après plusieurs heures d'amusement équestre.

Yuri se figea sur le pas de la porte. Devant lui, à la table, sirotant une soupe faite maison qu'il n'avait pas préparée plus tôt, se tenait l'homme qui l'avait toujours respecté et à qui il l'avait bien rendu. Son petit-ami depuis quelques semaines.

Soit la personne qui ne devait pas le voir dans son état pitoyable actuel, plein de poils et portant les vêtements les plus démodés de toute la Fédération. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Et comme toujours lorsqu'il était embarrassé, il se comporta d'une bien impolie façon.

« Tu ne pouvais pas prévenir que tu allais passer, _mudak_? Et puis, comment t'as trouvé notre baraque paumée ?

\- Si tu as honte de ta tenue, Yuri, ce n'est pas la peine ; tu es toujours aussi mignon, répondit calmement le Kazakh.

\- Ta gueule enfoiré ! »

Ni une, ni deux, il disparut à l'étage. Une douche bouillante et un changement radical de look s'imposait.

Alors qu'il faisait sa petite affaire, son esprit était en ébullition. Que faisait Otabek ici, dans sa demeure ? N'était-il pas censé rentrer dans sa famille, au Kazakhstan ? Et pourquoi diable ne s'était-il pas annoncé par SMS ou sur un quelconque réseau social qu'ils suivaient tous les deux ?

« Parce qu'il voulait me faire la surprise... » songea-t-il, amer. Mais cette surprise lui laissait un goût désagréable en bouche. Tout ça pour son amour-propre. Encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas traîné du côté des écuries !

Décrassé et parfumé, il retourna à la salle à manger où son grand-père s'époumonait pour qu'il vienne souper.

* * *

L'ambiance autour de la table frisait les températures extérieures. En cause, Yuri, qui n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Otabek sa venue impromptue. Ce dernier s'enfonça davantage dans la panade dans lequel il nageait.

« Tu sais Yuri, je l'ai vu ton poney, Karamel, c'est ça ? Il est très mignon. Un peu comme toi. »

Le Russe s'étouffa avec son morceau de porc. Il passa par différentes couleurs avant de reprendre contenance. Il foudroya le coupable du regard.

« Ta gueule ! C'est pas mon poney. Je rends un service à un voisin, c'est tout !

\- Ah ? Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit ton grand-père... »

Le second coupable sembla disparaître dans son assiette. L'esprit de Yuri hurlait au complot. S'étaient-ils ligués contre lui pour le mettre dans l'embarras ? Nikolai savait pourtant que sa passion était un sujet sensible qu'il cachait aux autres patineurs depuis des années !

« Foutez-moi la paix ! »

Il repoussa son plat avec hargne et quitta la table. Après une brève hésitation, il attrapa chapka et grosse veste et se rendit finalement aux écuries.

* * *

Blotti contre le flanc de Karamel, frissonnant de froid et de colère, il n'entendit à nouveau pas le Kazakh le rejoindre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il l'arracha du duvet confortable de l'animal qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence. Il ne réagit pas.

« Je ne savais pas que ta fierté était aussi démesurée, Yuri, soupira le brun. Et que tu étais stupide. Non mais franchement, pourquoi cacher ton amour pour les chevaux ? »

Un seul grognement lui répondit. Il caressa les mèches blondes qui dépassaient de l'épais bonnet. Finalement, Yuri réagit. Il se tourna vers son petit-ami et l'enveloppa de ses bras maigres.

« Pourquoi t'es venu ? couina-t-il.

\- Comme j'ai tenté de l'expliquer tantôt à table avant que tu ne me coupes par un juron, mon avion a été immobilisé par la neige à Moscou. Sachant que le crétin que j'aimais n'était pas loin, je me suis dit que quitte à attendre, mieux valait le faire auprès d'une charmante personne. »

Yuri soupira. Otabek ne laissait transparaître dans sa voix aucune émotion. Il était, comme toujours, fidèle à lui-même. Mais il savait que s'il avait fait le déplacement, c'était qu'il l'aimait.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés dans la paille et le crottin pendant quelques instants. Karamel mangeait près d'eux et les poussait quelques fois de la tête. Le calme leur faisait du bien.

Puis, Yuri redressa la tête et planta ses orbes claires dans celles de son petit-ami.

« Tu en penses quoi de Karamel ? »

Son ton montrait l'avertissement. Aucune mauvaise réponse ne serait tolérée. Le Russe voulait, comme son poney, être brossé dans le sens du poil.

« Il est comme toi... très mignon. Et il semble gentil. »

Mais le « comme toi » était de trop. Yuri fut catégorique : si Otabek ne voulait pas se retrouver à la porte à payer un hôtel hors de prix pour les quelques jours qu'il passerait bloqué dans la capitale du plus grand pays du monde, il devrait « porter ses misérables couilles » et l'accompagner dans une longue et éreintante randonnée à cheval le jour d'après – un peu comme la nuit qu'ils allaient passer, prit-il la peine d'ajouter. Et tant pis s'il ne savait pas monter.

Il s'était assez ridiculisé pour l'année. Il devait sortir les griffes.

* * *

 **Oui, je n'ai pas honte ; je me suis inspirée de l'article de Topito pour mes insultes en russe. C'est tellement mieux lorsque c'est authentique !**

 **Une review pour faire un tour en poney avec nos amoureux ? :D**


End file.
